Auxiliary generator equipment utilized in a power plant typically taps a local bus connected to instrument transformers so as to provide a mechanism to supply energy to the generator to re-start the generator in the event the generator has been shut down. Such generator auxiliary equipment typically comprises voltage transformers, current transformers, neutral grounding equipment, load commutated inverter three pole switches, circuit breakers, lightning arresters and capacitors. In the past, this generator auxiliary equipment has been packaged separately. The cost of packaging this equipment separately is expensive.
More recently terminal compartments, which house the generator terminals and leads from the generator terminals to the auxiliary equipment, have also been used house the generator auxiliary equipment. This reduces the costs associated with packaging the generator auxiliary equipment. However, because the generator bushings are usually cooled with hydrogen gas, accumulation of hydrogen gas in the terminal compartment can occur. Such accumulation of hydrogen gas becomes dangerous because if an arc were to occur in the terminal compartment due to phase to phase faults or switching, then it is possible an explosion could occur in the terminal compartment.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a layout for the generator terminals and auxiliary equipment that does not require separate packaging of the generator auxiliary equipment while at the same time reduces the possibility of hydrogen gas leaking from the terminal compartment. There is also a need to develop an isolated phase arrangement to prevent phase to phase fault for each of the phases of the generator auxiliary equipment.